Master
by Ocean7859
Summary: Another game of master for a small group in the fairy tail guild? What could go wrong?


The group of young adults gathered in the guild hall after hours, socializing after Erza's birthday party.

"I can't believe the party is over." Erza pouted, sipping her glass of wine.

"It was a great party, nonetheless." Gray smiled. The only people that sat in the almost empty guild hall were Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Mirajane.

"Where did Levy go?" Erza asked.

"She had to take Cana home, you know how she gets when she drinks with Bacchus." Lucy sighed, remembering the fight that broke out soon after when Bacchus got a little too handsy with a waste Cana resulting in Gildarts kicking his ass.

"I got an idea, why don't we play a little game." Laxus grinned. "Master?"

Everyone except Mirajane and Laxus deadpanned, remembering the last time they had played. Before anyone could back out, Erza stood up. "We all accept, I can go get the popsicle sticks." she grins, walking over behind the bar to grab the container.

"Big mistake bud." Gajeel whispered to the lighting dragon slayer.

Laxus let out a hardy laugh and had a devilish smirk on his face. "We'll see."

After a few minutes everyone was ready to play.

They drew sticks, Erza grinned. "I'm Master! We don't have wendy of any of the cats here, so I expect some better orders."

"Just get it over with." Gajeel sighs.

"Player four must take one article of clothing off player five. Player fours choosing and they can't put it back on until the game is over." Erza smirks.

"What the hell!" Lucy yells. "Of course I get number four."

"I'm five, get over here blondie." Laxus chuckles, beckoning the celestial mage over with his finger. She walked over, shaking her hips a bit as she made it right in front of him.

He grinned widely, lifting the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, discarding it to some corner of the room.

"The game just started and I'm already half naked." She mumbled, sitting back in her spot as Mirajane gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I bet I can help with that." Natsu winked at her.

"I'm Master!" Gajeel beamed as they all drew their sticks.

"Player one has to give player five a lap dance for fifteen seconds." He grins, giving Laxus a smirk.

"I'm five, whos the lucky lady." Natsu grinned, slapping his thigh.

"Oh hell no!" Gray yelled. "No way!"

The group burst into laughter, except Erza who dragged Gray by his ear to Natsu.

"Come on popsicle, just get it over with." Natsu rolled his eyes.

Gray scoffed standing in front of Natsu, sitting on him.

"Like you mean it!" Erza yelled at them as Laxus, Lucy, and Gajeel laughed.

Gray let out a frightened 'Aye Sir' and hovered right above Natsu, shaking his hips a bit before grinding down on his lap.

"Damn, he's not a stripper for nothing." Gajeel hollered.

"Someone get Gray a stack of ones." Mira giggled.

"Yeah yeah, next round." Gray mumbled, puffing out his cheeks.

"I'm master!" Mira cheered.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Mira should be a nice break."

"Hmm." Mira pondered with a smile. "Number one must take an article of clothing off player number two with just their mouth."

Lucy's eyes went wide as her one hope at an easy round went out the window.

"I'm one." She sighed, when she made eye contact with Laxus, she knew he was number 2. "Any article of clothing?" she asked, glancing over at Mira.

"You aren't getting that lucky." He smirked, rolling his coat off his shoulders.

She cursed under her breath, walking over to Laxus. "What are the odds? How come you got to strip me and now I gotta strip you?"

"I saw the numbers, sorry Luce!" Mira chuckled, leaning back, her eyes taking on an evil glint. "Go on."

Lucy shivered, raising an eyebrow at Laxus, a boost of confidence running through her. She sat on her knees, going to the top of Laxus' shirt, nipping his collarbone. She took the top button of his shirt, wrapping it around her lips and using her teeth to get three buttons down.

"Damn." Laxus smirked, looking down at the show the little blonde was putting on. He had a perfect view of her exposed cleavage from the lack of a shirt.

"Can I get that next?" Gray whispered to Mira, receiving a slap from Erza.

Lucy finished the buttons, rising a bit off her knees to grasp the shirt with her teeth, trailing a light line faintly with her lips to his shoulder, purposefully nipping it a bit before dragging the purple collared shirt to the floor. "I did it!" she smiled, strutting back to her seat.

"Didn't know bunny girl had it in her." Gajeel chuckled.

"I'm Master!" Lucy grinned. "Players One to Five must take three shots of tequila!"

None of the guys seemed to have a problem with it as they downed the shots, the girls however, aren't known for being the best drinkers.

Gray leaned over to Gajeel, whispering something, the only others that caught on where the Laxus and Natsu, with their dragon slayer ears. All four boys chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"I've got a bad feeling." Lucy whispered to Mira.

"Relax, it can't be too bad" She reassured, lolling her head to the side.

"I'm Master!" Erza grinned.

"Erza wait, we have a suggestion." Gray said, whispering something in Erza's ear. She grinned. "Numbers three and one…" She started, Mira and Lucy sighed, knowing Erza caught a peek at their numbers. Why was everyone cheating? "Must wear an outfit I pick for them until the end of the game. Or if they are ordered to take them off."

"Oh fun!" Mira cheered.

"Not fun! Now we're the strippers." Lucy sighed.

"I mean if you want to, I'll be your customer." Natsu smirked.

"Not a chance!" Lucy yelled. "Just give us our outfits."

"Eager, are we?" Gray grinned. Erza turned, used her magic to make two outfits appear from her closet, and put them in front of her.

"Who should wear what?" Nats asked with a smirk.

In her left hand was a very small peach crop top with no sleeves and a heart shaped hole right in the middle. The peach bottoms resembled a bikini bottom with a tail at the back. A pair of knee length white boots and a pair of matching ears.

In her right hand was school bathing suit one piece that left little to the imagination with a gabrielle union style bottom.

"I think-" Gray started, only to be shut up.

"I choose, I am master!" Erza growled, looking at Lucy and Mira. "Lucy, you get the left. You like dressing up kinky anyway."

"No I don't!" Lucy yelled. "Do we have to dress up? And how come Mira just gets a one piece bathing suit!"

"I think the boys would much rather see you in that Luce." Mira winked.

"Since everyone's cheating, can we at least change that game?" Lucy sighed.

"How about Truth or dare?" Mira smiled.

"Not good enough, Dare or Dare! You two change and then we'll start." Erza declared.

This was gonna be an interesting game.


End file.
